familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Cowan (c1763-?)
__TOC__''' Disambiguation For a list of articles concerning someone named "John Cowan" see John Cowan. OVERVIEW Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> c. 1763 Cmnt<---> Land records indicate he came of age by 1781, suggesting a DOB of between roughly 1761 and 1765, depending on whether you consider "coming of age" to mean age 16, 18, or 21. (See records below for details). Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Orange Co NC Cmnt<---> John's grandparents, John Walker=Ann Houston were in Orange Co between c1756 and 1771; Ann is presumed to have married about 1760 to 1764, and would probably have been living with her parents. Hence John would have been born in Orange Co Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Unknown Cmnt<---> There is a John Cowan ?-1779)= Nancy Gilmer (?-?) in Russell Co until his death in 1799. This John seems to be the son of Alexander Cowan = Mary Walker, not Samuel Cowan=Ann Walker. Some records indicate that John son of Samuel removed to TN (Greene/Knox Counties. Those records may actually be pointing to a location in modern Blount County, which might make John consistent with the John Cowan who married Agness Martin. That John Cowan is usually thought to be the son of a Robert Cowan and Susannah Woods. There was a John Cowan in Knox County around this same time period, and he could be John son of Samuel. Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Samuel Cowan (?-1776) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Ann Walker (?-?) Cmnt<---> Ancestry ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD Spouse DOM POM Notes Family History Records From Unsettled settlements, by hamilton: better citation, and a pointer toRussell Co VA web page where this was located.) On April 3, 1774, a survey in Fincastle County, Virginia, was made for Samuel Cowan, of 284 acres of land, lying on both sides of McKinney’s Run in Castlewood. This same tract was surveyed in Washington County, (VA) on the 15th of March, 1783, for John Cowan, who was the oldest son of the slain Samuel Cowan. The son, John, apparently moved to Tennessee for Russell County Deed Book 1, page 43, refers to John Cowan of Greene Co., NC (later TN), and same reference page 44, refers to him as being in Greene County on the 10th of November, 1788, and also page 298, reads as follows: "Between John Cowan of Knox County, Southwest Territory, of the one part and James McKinney of Russell...dated September 24, 1799." Type Source Record Obtains to Military [http://www.sevierlibrary.org/genealogy/state/commbook.htm Commission Book of Governor John Sevier p. 9. Alexander Montgomery and John Cowan commissioned Captains in the regiment of Blount county during good behaviour September 26th 1799 Major John Cowan (1768-?) Land Washington County Survey Records 1781-1797 Robertson, 1998 Page 59 - Elisha Nelson, assignee of William Gilmore...294 ac...Commissioners Certificate...on both sides of Swords Mill Creek, branch of Cedar Creek, waters of Clinch River...Beginning at the foot of Clinch Mountain...December 27, 1782 - William Gilmore, assignee of Drury Puckett, assignee of Solomon Litton...300 ac...on the south side of Clinch River, includes improvements, actual settlement made in 1776...August 24, 1781 - I, William Gilmore do assign over my certificate to Elisha Nelson. Witness: John Cowan, Charles Hays. probably John Cowan (?-1799) =Nancy Gilmer Land From Washington County Survey Records 1781-1797 Robertson, 1998 Page 153 - John Cowan, heir...235 ac...Commissioners Certificate...on both sides of McKinnys Run, south branch of Clynch River..Beginning at the foot of Copper Creek Ridge...corner to William Cowans land he now lives on...March 25, 1783 - John Cowan, heir of Samuel Cowan...284 ac...settlement made in 1772...on a branch known by the name of McKinnys Run and adjoining William Cowan...August 8, 1781 John Cowan son of Samuel Cowan and Ann Walker Land From Washington County Survey Records 1781-1797 Robertson, 1998 Page 187 - Capt. William Cowan, assignee of David Gist...400 ac...Commissioners Certificate...in Cassells Woods on the waters of Clinch River...Beginning corner to John Cowans land...near the head of Sinking Creek...above John Cowans land...November 13, 1783 - David Gist...400 ac by settlement made in 1779...on Cassells Woods on Clinch including a large sinking spring adjoining Samuel Cowens land...August 8, 1781 - Assigned to William Cowan by purchase on May 4, 1783. Signed: David Gist. Witness: Walter Preston. Land RUSSELL COUNTY, DEED BOOK #1 ABSTRACTS 1786 - 1795 By Rhonda Robertson http://www.rootsweb.com/~varussel/deeds/ruscodeedbk1.html Page 2 & 3 - July 4, 1786 between William Cowan late of Russell Co. And James Osborn...on the waters of Clinch River containing 400 acre plat bearing date November 13, 1783...granted to William Cowan by patent dated July 5, 1785...Beginning corner to John Cowan's land...the west side of a stony knob...near the head of a sinking creek...along a line above John Cowan's land...Signed: William Cowen. Witnesses: Charles Bickley, Edward Stapleton & Elizabeth Long. Land RUSSELL COUNTY, DEED BOOK #1 ABSTRACTS 1786 - 1795 By Rhonda Robertson http://www.rootsweb.com/~varussel/deeds/ruscodeedbk1.html Page 159 & 160 - August 23, 1791 between William Gilmore & Elizabeth and John Cowan...355 acres granted to William Gilmore by patent dated August 16, 1756 on the waters of Ceder Creek, branches of Clinch River...Signed: William Gilmore & Elizabeth Gilmore. No witnesses. Land RUSSELL COUNTY, DEED BOOK #1 ABSTRACTS 1786 - 1795 By Rhonda Robertson http://www.rootsweb.com/~varussel/deeds/ruscodeedbk1.html Page 297 - September 21, 1793 between John Cowan of Nox County in the southwest Territory and James McKenney...235 acres by survey dated March 21, 1783 and granted to John Cowan by patent dated July 5, 1785...Beginning at the foot of Copper Creek Ridge...corner to William Cowans (now James Osbornes) land. Signed: John Cowan. Witnesses: Richard Price, Henry Dickenson, Edward Dorton Land RUSSELL COUNTY, VIRGINIA DEED BOOK 2 (1795 - 1798) Abstracted By Rhonda Robertson http://www.rootsweb.com/~varussel/deeds/ruscodeedbk2.html Page 496 - July 30, 1797 between Major Dowell of Rockbridge Co. and Samuel Andrew Law of Cheshire, New Haven Co., CT ... by letter patent dated February 9, 1796 ... Major Dowell assignee of James Ramsy ... on the south side of Clinch River the west side of Cedar Creek containing 15,000 ac by survey in the name of Ramsy dated April 13, 1795 ... Beginning on the south side of Clinch River at the mouth of Big Cedar Creek ... nearly opposite to John Cowans dwelling house ... nearly opposite Shadrack Williams dwelling house...north side of Little Ceder Creek, crossing little Cedar Creek ... nearly opposite John Dollebiders dwelling house ... on the north side of a ridge nearly the lower end of Peter Lawson's plantation ... on the north side of the Main County road ... on the north side of a ridge near a large cave...on the south side of a ridge nearly opposite Patrick Koyles dwelling house ... near a corner of plantation of Samuel Hendricks...near the head of Reads branch ... on the top of a ridge near Clinch River ... on the south side of Clinch River between the mouth of Reeds branch and the mouth of Dumps Creek ... but it is always to be understood that the survey upon which this grant is founded includes Stephen Oyons survey of 260 ac, Edward Kelly, 120 ac; Robert Webb, 30 ac; Luke Kelly, 100 ac; Joseph Keekis 85 ac; Jacob Robertson, 180 ac, David Craig, 400 ac; Thomas Collay, 360 ac, Laurance Vanhook, 140 ac; Joseph McReynolds, 100 ac; John Lesses, 250 ac; James Kelly, 100 ac; William Gilmore, 300 ac; Thomas Conway, 400 ac; Shadrack Monk, 50 ac; William Monk, 50 ac; Henry Willards, 75 ac; Jacob Baresnake, 400 ac; Zachariah Hendrick, 150 ac; Elijah Hurt, 100 ac; John Coone, 200 ac; Henry Hurt, 30 ac; James Hurst, 50 ac; Samuel Hendricks, 100 ac; James Dickersons, 50 ac; Samuel Vanhook 100 ac; Timothy Burgesses, 300 ac; John Breeding, 60 ac; Spencer Breeding, 200 ac; Robert Rutherfords, 50 ac, Shadarack Williams, 50 ac; James Hays, 180 ac, Peter Lawsons, 50 ac; Daniel Prices, 40 ac; Samuel Ervins, 40 ac & John Cowans, 93 ac all of which having a preference by warrant & rights upon which grant is founded ... James Ramsey together with Andrew Steele, Jr. and Andrew Fulton of Augusta Co. on October 20, 1796 ...S igned: Major Dowell. No witnesses. Court records *Court of Quarterly Sessions, September 3, 1805 Robertson, undated P437 - Motion of James McKinney and proof being made that Samuel Cowan, died in 1776 and that John Cowan is his eldest son and heir at law, certified to the Register of Land Office [NB, John Cowan is apparently dead by this time, an dhis estate is inventoried in Dec. of 1799. He also disappears from tax records in 1799 Death Records RUSSELL COUNTY, VIRGINIA LAW ORDER BOOK 3 (1799 - 1808) Part 1 Rhonda Robertson, undated. P34 - Court of Quarterly Sessions, November 26, 1799 P36 - Will of John Cowan, decd, oaths of Samuel Hays & Matthias Crawford, motion of Nancy Cowan & William Gilmore, executors of the estate. Security: Nathan Ellington P37 - Court of Quarterly Sessions, November 27, 1799 *P39 - Francis Browning, James Scott, Jacob Raresnake, Stephen Sargent, to appraise the slaves & personal estate of John Cowan, decd *P41 - Court, December 24, 1799 P43 - Inventory & appraisement of estate of John Cowan, decd, recorded RUSSELL COUNTY, VIRGINIA LAW ORDER BOOK 2 (1792 - 1799) http://www.rootsweb.com/~varussel/court/ruscolobk2.html P80 - Court of Quarterly Session, June 26, 1793 P83 - Election of the overseers of the poor for the upper at Samuel Robinson's: Simon Cockrell, John Thompson, John Cowan elected. P85 - Court July 23, l793 P89 - Simon Cockrell & John Cowan, elected overseers of the poor for the upper district, took oaths. P113 - Court, October 22, 1793 P117 - indenture from John Cowan to James McKinney, oaths of Richard Price, Henry Dickenson & Edward Dorton, recorded. P147 - Court of Quarterly Sessions, June 24, 1794 P150 - Commonwealth vs John Cowan, ? P162 - Court, July 22, 1794 P167 - William Gilmore, Jr. appointed surveyor of the road in place of John Cowan and that Samuel Ewing furnish him a list of titheables P183 - Court, October 28, 1794 P184 - James Scott, Francis Browning, John Cowan & Andrew Cowan, review the bridge on the main road across Cedar Creek and report on condition. Also the turn in the road which was done by William Nash P194 - Court, February 24, 1795 P195 - Andrew Cowan, John Cowan, Anjer Price, William Buster, view the old way which Thomas Hansford had moved and the new way that was made and report P213 - Court of Quarterly Sessions, June 23, 1795 P214 - Joel Hobbs, foreman, John Cowan, Shadrack White, John Damron, James Gray, Stephen Ogdon, Joseph Whiteley, John Frazer, John Beck, Reuben Ratliff, John Horton, Daniel Davison, Simeon Jackson, Ericus Anderson, James Kelley and James Friley, grand jury, presentments P443 - Court of Quarterly Sessions, April 26, 179 P452 - John Cowan vs Richard Price, chancery, def failed to answer the complainants bill, judgment granted the pltf Timeline for Known Events in the Life of Daniel Haston http://www.danielhaston.com/daniel/daniel-timeline.htm 1801 October Session Witness in Knox County, TN Court: Daniel Hasting was paid $1.50 for serving as a witness in a Knox Co, TN case involving a property boundary dispute between Nathaniel Hays (plaintiff) and Jonathan Cunningham (defendant). On the second Monday of July in 1801, John Cowan, James Cunningham, and "Daniel Haston" were summoned to witness on behalf of John Cunningham. On the second Monday of January in 1802, William Hazlet, Senior, William Hazlet, Junior, and John Cowan were summoned to witness on behalf of Nathaniel Hays. The Haislets and James Cunningham were, apparently from other court cases, neighbors of Daniel Haston, as was Nathaniel Hays. What was John Cowan's relationship to the Samuel Cowan who took Joseph Haston to court a couple of years earlier, but who died shortly after that trial? It appears that Nathaniel Hays had moved to Davidson County, TN by April of 1803, even though he initiated the case and it was not finalized. Read more details related to this case. Source: Nathaniel Hays vs Paul Cunningham, Docket 1598/1340 (original documents) from Knox Co, TN Court of Pleas & Quarterly Sessions (also, page 135 of County Court Ex. Book 3) References Links Research Needs Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template